King K. Rool
King K. Rool (Rey K. Ruel en español) es un personaje de la serie de Donkey Kong. Es el villano principal de la serie, y se trata del rey de los Kremlings, aparece como jefe final en la mayoría de los juegos de la saga Donkey Kong desde su primera aparición en 1994 en el juego Donkey Kong Country de Super Nintendo. Aspecto Físico Apariencia más común de K. Rool es de un Kritter verde obeso, barriga amarillo, brazos musculosos, dientes afilados por encima y ojo izquierdo inyectado en sangre. Como rey, el usa una capa roja, pulseras de oro y corona de oro. Como pirata (Kaptain K.Rool), el usa una gabardina color burdeos con botones plateados. Cinturón con hebilla de calavera de plata y sombrero de pirata con el símbolo del Kremling Krew. Como científico (Baron K. Roolenstein), el usa una bata blanca de laboratorio, peluca negro pequeño, espejo de cabeza, pernos en el cuello y tirantes con la hebilla del calavera bronce. Como boxeador (King Kut Out), el usa una bata azul, los guantes de boxeo rojos, cinturón con hebilla de oro y zapatos de color rosa (uno con orificio). Personalidad K. Rool, como su nombre indica (siendo K. Rool un juego de palabras sobre la palabra "cruel"), es a menudo sumamente brutal, gobernando a sus subordinados con amenazas e intimidación, a menudo castigándoles con severidad cuando le fallan. K. Rool es también un luchador sucio, en diversas ocasiones hace ver que ha sido derrotado en combate cayendo al suelo para levantarse momentos después y atacar por sorpresa (incluso incluyendo en una ocasión una secuencia de créditos falsa) o participando en un combate de boxeo claramente amañado donde los árbitros (subordinados suyos) hacían sonar el gong de final de round justo antes de que K. Rool cayese por K.O. También es un personaje bastante cómico, en las batallas que libran los Kongs contra él cuando recibe golpes actúa de maneras diversas según la ocasión, pero en su mayoría graciosas (a su pesar, se puede presuponer) Como ejemplos, cuando se le emboza el trabuco en DKC2 y le explota en la cara, dejándole lleno de hollín, parpadeando y tosiendo; o cuando le arrojan un barril en DKC3, quedándose alelado y aleteando de un lado para otro como si de un pajarillo se tratase. K. Rool parece odiar a Donkey Kong sin ningún motivo aparente, refiriéndose a él como "mono asqueroso" y "sesos de mono", aunque él no trate tampoco a sus propios soldados mucho mejor, quienes continúan siéndole leales a pesar de todo.thumb|206pxEn Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, K. Rool (bajo el alias de Kaptain K. Rool) se las arregla para secuestrar a Donkey Kong y velocidad lo llevaron a la casa de la Kremlings, Isla Cocodrilo, y exige el Tesoro a cambio de banano Donkey Kong. Después de descubrir que Donkey Kong ha sido secuestrado, Diddy Kong y su novia, Dixie Kong, salir corriendo para salvarlo de Kaptain K. Rool. Después de aventurarse a través de la pantanosa Isla Cocodrilo, Diddy y Dixie logrado llegar a K. Rool 's Keep, Donkey Kong, donde fue supuestamente detenido. Búsqueda de Donkey Kong en una torre, los Kong estaban a punto de rescatarlo cuando fue llevado por el Sr. K. Rool (en la nueva versión de Game Boy Advance de Donkey Kong Country 2, K. Rool también envía el gigantesco Kerozene Kremling a la batalla Diddy y Dixie ). Fue sólo después de su batalla contra KAOS que Dixie y Kiddy KAOS descubrió que no era más que un líder títere controlado por King K. Rool, bajo el nombre de K. Roolenstein. Después de Dixie y Kiddy lo descubrió, Baron K. Roolenstein comenzó a combatir a los Kongs, utilizando un paquete de helicóptero en la espalda para volar y un mando a distancia para enviar ráfagas de electricidad a través del piso de Kastle thumb|149pxKAOS. Con el fin de perjudicar a baron K. Roolenstein, Dixie y Kiddy tendría que tirar hacia abajo en un tubo de concreto en el techo de Kastle KAOS, evitando al mismo tiempo K. Roolenstein y sus rayos eléctricos. Tirando de este tubo causaría un barril a aparecer, lo que tendría que ser arrojado a baron K. Roolenstein, después de ser golpeado por varios barriles de Dixie, K. Roolenstein sería derrotado. In Donkey Kong Land III, Baron K. Roolenstein and the Kremling Krew, as well as a rebuilt KAOS, appear as the main antagonists of the game. Like in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, Baron K. Roolenstein can be fought by Dixie and Kiddy Kong in Kastle KAOS after KAOS is destroyed permanently. In battle, Baron K. Roolenstein would try to attack Dixie and Kiddy Kong by frying them with electric beams, and by trying to fly into them using his helicopter pack. In order to harm Baron K. Roolenstein, barrels would need to be thrown at his back by Dixie and Kiddy multiple times. K. Roolenstein más tarde podría ser combatido en Donkey Kong Land III en el Mundo Perdido. En esta batalla, K. Roolenstein atacaría utilizando rayos eléctricos y dejando caer bombas sobre Dixie y Kiddy Kong. K. Roolenstein tendría que ser golpeado repetidamente con los barriles para ser derrotado. K. Rool, junto con su Klaptrap mascota sin nombre, aparece en varias escenas del juego, viendo el progreso Kongs y castigar a sus subordinados propios fracasos. Una escena notable muestra K. Rool la demanda que nadie sale de la explosión-O-Matic, hasta su reparación. Después de King K. Rool 's mega robot AMP y última subordinada KRITTER es derrotado en su barco del Rey Kruiser IV y el cuarto de cristal Banana se reivindica de Donkey, Diddy, Cranky y Xananab, King K. Rool huye a través de un agujero de gusano a la Plantaen planeta. Persiguió a un callejón sin salida en el Planeta Plantaen, King K. Rool lucharán Donkey Kong, atacando al saltar sobre él, cargando con él y tirar bolas de pinchos explosión. Una vez que King K. Rool es derrotado en esta batalla, que lo hará, negarse a ceder, el uso de los últimos banano de cristal en su poder a su vez monstruoso en tamaño y se vuelven aún más potente.thumb|320px DK Jungle Climber , King K. Rool aparece como el villano principal y se encontró por primera vez la cima de Sun Island, donde él y su séquito de cuatro Kritters robar los cinco plátanos de cristal de la banana Xananab extranjero. Cuando King K. Rool y sus secuaces se descubren de Donkey, Diddy y Cranky Kong, rápidamente huir de la escena usando un dispositivo de dimensiones portal conocido como Spirowarp. Después de este encuentro, King K. Rool se encuentra varias veces más en las distintas islas y las dimensiones del juego, por lo general aparece para burlarse de burro, Diddy, Cranky y Xananab antes de tener uno de sus seguidores KRITTER encendido con un cristal y la batalla del banano ellos. En Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, K. Rool hace una aparición como personaje jugable secreto, que viajaban en un vehículo semejante a un barril, impulsado por cohetes y con su garra como su ataque. Él está desbloqueado jugando Desafío 31 de Candy desafíos, y ganar, su principal rival en el juego es Cranky Kong. El jefe de la demencia Kremlings y gran jefe en la serie Donkey Kong. K. Rool es un glotón gigante, codicioso con un tic oculares graves. Mientras que encaja en el molde malvado jefe muy bien, es justo lo suficiente de un torpe haber ganado unos cuantos fans los últimos años. Su plan para hacer estallar las Islas DK con su Blast-O-Matic se muestra cómo está desequilibrada. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Información del Trofeo El comandante supremo de las Krew Kremling. King K. Rool roba plátanos de Donkey Kong y termina secuestro Diddy Kong. Él es tan bueno en el muerto que a veces los créditos incluso rodar como él se encuentra allí, fingiendo derrota. Su hermano, Kaptain K. Rool, hizo una aparición en el juego Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest. A pesar de King K. Rool en realidad no aparecen en Diddy Kong Racing, que es presumiblemente el que envió el miembro Kremling Krew Krunch a la Isla de la Madera. Krunch recibió la orden de espiar a Diddy Kong y sus aliados, que se cree que es incubar una especie de complot anti-Kremling. K. Rool se configura para que aparezca como un personaje jugable en la secuela ya cancelados para Diddy Kong Racing, piloto Diddy Kong, donde estaba vestido como piloto de estereotipos, con un abrigo de piel y gafas de aviador. King K. Rool aparece en uno de los mini-Donkey Konga de juegos, donde el jugador debe golpear King K. Rool en la cabeza con un barril de acero, mientras que él trata de evadirlos. King K. Rool también a veces aparecen bailando al ritmo de la música en ciertas canciones de Donkey Konga. K. Rool fue uno de los protagonistas ythumbantagonistas de la serie Donkey Kong Country animados. En el show, su personalidad era relativamente el mismo que en los juegos: megalómano autoritario, y un poco torpe. Él está en constante alarde de su cerebro y que hace uso de palabras altisonantes mucho. King K. Rool a menudo, con la ayuda de sus secuaces General Klump andKing K. Rool, sentado en su "trono" de la serie Donkey Kong Country televisión Curiosidades *El nombre es un juego de palabras con la palabra "Cruel". *El desarrollador de Donkey Kong Country, Gregg Mayles, mostró algunos conceptos muy tempranos Kremling, que mostraban los orígenes de un aspecto mucho más serio y duro de K. Rool como "Krudd". También un tema militar que fue abandonado.Gregg Mayles por Twitter. Galería 306x306px|link=King K. Rool/Galería Para ver la galería de '''King K. Rool', dar click aquí.'' Vídeos Donkey Kong Country - King K. Rool Donkey Kong Country 2 - Kaptain K. Rool Donkey Kong Country 3 - Baron K. Roolenstein Referencias en:King K. Rool de:King K. Rool pt:K. Rool Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Personajes Categoría:protagonistas Categoría:rey Categoría:Kremlings Categoría:jefes finales Categoría:jefes de Donkey Kong 64 Categoría: Donkey Kong Country 2 Categoría:Donkey Kong Country 3 Categoría:Personajes de Donkey Kong Barrel Blast Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Personajes de Mario Super Sluggers Categoría:Jefes de DK: King of Swing Categoría:jefes de Donkey Kong Country 3 Categoría:Jefes de Donkey Kong Country Categoría:Personajes de Donkey Kong Country 3 Categoría:personajes de Donkey Kong Country Categoría:Personajes de Donkey Kong Country 2 Categoría:trofeos de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Personajes de Donkey Kong 64 Categoría:Personajes de DK: Jungle Climber Categoría:Personajes de DK: King of Swing Categoría:Jefes de DK: Jungle Climber Categoría:jefes de Donkey Kong Country 2 Categoría:Personajes de Donkey Konga Categoría:Donkey Kong Country Categoría:Jefes de Donkey Kong Land